Todo es eventual
by DraculaN666
Summary: Porque, tarde o temprano, terminarían de esta forma... Más o menos.


Historia que nació para intentar salir de mi bloqueo y que por milagro llegó para el cumpleaños de mi bella LadyHenry quien, inesperadamente, deseaba leer algo así. Le digo y no me cree que estoy para cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos, hasta de forma inconsciente.

Estoy experimentando una nueva forma de escribir lemon que nunca había intentado. No sé qué tal quedó pero ya me dirán.

Nada es mío, los personajes se pertenecen el uno al otro y a alguien con más dinero que se niega a darnos lo evidente: casar a estos dos de una maldita vez. El título de la historia es de un libro de Stephen King que no tiene nada que ver y se lo puse porque I do what I want… y no encontré otro. Diría que lo mío es la historia pero a estas alturas no sé qué porcentaje realmente me pertenece.

Como advertencia, malas palabras, sexo al por mayor. Primero escribí el sexo y luego intente buscarle lógica. No se pudo.

* * *

 **1**

McGarrett había llegado al colmo del patetismo.

Estaba empalmado. Y sí, vale, era un hombre, era una reacción natural de su cuerpo y todo eso. Pero… punto número uno: estaba en su oficina. Punto número dos: ya no era ningún adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, y punto número tres: que alguien le explicase, _por favor_ , por qué estaba empalmado por haber visto a Danny agacharse por un bolígrafo.

Que sí, tiene un culo de infarto el cual le gustaría besar, morder, lamer, venerar y follar todas las noches de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe, pero eso nos lleva de regreso a los puntos número uno y dos.

La paja en el baño fue inevitable.

 **2**

McGarrett era muchas cosas, hasta algo loco, no lo negaba. Después de una vida como la suya nadie podía criticarlo por ser como era. Pero dudaba de que mucha gente fuera capaz de llevarle el ritmo. Dudaba de que ni si quiera Chin fuera capaz de soportar la mitad de las locuras que había hecho con Danny. Y quizás fuera por eso, por lo que había sido capaz de hacerlas, porque era su Danno quien estaba ahí después para gritarle y llamarle neandertal. El que a pesar de insistir en pagarle la terapia se queda en el desastre, a su lado, con la más bella de las sonrisas.

Y Steve sabe que ninguno de esos momentos son los ideales para ponerse duro.

Pero qué se le va a hacer.

Ya tiene marcada en su agenda la hora de la paja, porque de otro modo tendría que ir a la oficina de Danny y follarle duro contra el escritorio, ¡Oh dios!, quizás hacer que le coma la polla hasta terminar sobre sus labios.

Ahora tendría que adelantar la hora de la paja.

 **3**

Por mucho que McGarrett desease follarse el precioso y prieto culo de Williams -en serio, pocas cosas anhela tanto como esa- para después despertar cada día viendo su preciosa y brillante sonrisa, porque en el fondo es un cursi sin remedio, había cosas que aún no soportaba del detective. Por ejemplo que entrara en su casa sin llamar o ser invitado.

—¿Has intentado poner el cerrojo? —preguntaba el muy cínico.

Cómo explicarle que para él en su casa nunca habría cerrojo.

 **4**

Steve perdonó la intrusión a su morada solamente porque Danny llevaba un paquete de cervezas, y una inocente sonrisa en sus labios que se la puso dura al momento.

Le dijo que solo era por el alcohol, ya que admitir que a su edad podía empalmarse como un adolescente sería la muerte.

 **5**

Lo que pasó después y cómo se dieron las cosas aún es una incógnita en la mente de ambos. Estaban observando el mar oscuro ir y venir, bebiendo cerveza y sonriendo como estúpidos. Y de pronto Danny estiró su cuerpo más de la cuenta, dejando a la vista de McGarrett el nacimiento de sus nalgas. Entonces Steve se puso más duro que una roca y Danny con una sonrisa socarrona preguntó:

—¿Te alegras de verme o llevas la pistola, McGarrett? —dijo con un tono sugerente, un sensual alzamiento de cejas y su lengua paseando entre sus labios.

Steve sabe captar bien las señales.

 **6**

Después de Rachel, Danny poco pensaba en relaciones sentimentales. Un polvo esporádico, una paja de vez en cuando y se daba por bien servido.

Pero Danny es un buen detective, de hecho, un _excelente_ detective, si le permiten el momento de vanidad. Así que las "sutiles" miraditas por parte de su jefe y sus repentinas visitas al baño no le pasaron desapercibidas en ningún momento. Al principio lo atribuyó a cualquier cosa menos a sí mismo. Aún ahora le parecía inverosímil. ¿McGarrett excitado por él? _Claaaaaaaro_.

Sin embargo toda la sutileza de las miraditas fue desapareciendo, Steve se hacía más osado cuando lo observaba, se relamía los labios aún en su presencia, sus ojos se oscurecían, y no quería ni pensar en todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Ni en porqué ahora él también comenzaba a empalmarse.

Pero no era solo la lujuria impregnada en su mirada, sino el cariño en sus palabras, la gentileza de su trato, las sonrisas cómplices, el calor de su tacto y… oh mierda.

Él también se estaba enamorando.

 **7**

Así que el plan macabro consistía simplemente en tomar unas cuantas cervezas y follar. Los dos bebían esperando que eventualmente el valor llegara.

Sin embargo, fue al ver la reacción del otro, por acciones tan simples como estirarse a por una cerveza, cuando todo se fue al carajo.

Comenzaron a besarse como dos adolescentes, con mucha lengua, muchos dientes y más torpes que en su primera vez, las manos de Steve se prendaron del trasero de Danny, que aún no sabía muy bien qué hacer con las suyas. Así que se limitaba a subir y bajar por la espalda del moreno, recreándose en la firmeza de sus músculos.

Poco a poco se movieron con torpeza por la casa hasta llegar al dormitorio, de lo contrario hubieran terminado dando todo un espectáculo a los vecinos y… _no_ , gracias.

Entre tropezones, maldiciones y el tirar de sus prendas hasta quitárselas, llegaron a la cama de Steve, donde dejó caer a Danny sin gracia alguna.

Le vio tendido en la cama con el cuerpo laxo y la mirada obnubilada por el placer y el alcohol.

—Y todavía no empezamos de verdad —pensó con algo de prepotencia.

Su eterna corbata y su camisa estaban perdidas en algún lugar de la habitación, los zapatos y los calcetines quizás estaban en el pasillo. O en el patio trasero. No recordaba muy bien si fue capaz de aguantarse hasta estar dentro de la casa para comenzar a desnudarlo. El pantalón fue el mismo Danny quien se lo arrancó a unos pasos de la habitación, de eso sí estaba seguro. Más o menos. Por lo que solo quedaba el molesto bóxer como barrera para poder verle en todo su esplendor.

Pero Steve había esperado mucho, literalmente, _muchísimo_ tiempo para poder tenerlo en su cama, como para no disfrutar de todo eso que se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata. Lo iba a saborear hasta el último bocado de forma lenta y pausada, hasta que fuera el mismo Daniel quien rogara, _suplicara_ , que le follara hasta la locura.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Fue el turno de Danny para sacar su lado prepotente, avergonzado y a la vez un poco orgulloso por lograr que Steve – _estoymásbuenoqueelpanylosé_ \- McGarrett, le mirase de forma tan hambrienta, como si su cuerpo no fuera muchísimo mejor que su metro sesenta y cinco.

—Me encanta —gruñó con la voz ronca y oscura antes de inclinarse hasta llegar a su boca, colándose entre sus piernas, lugar que no esperaba abandonar nunca.

El beso fue duro, como todos los que ya habían compartido esa noche, sus labios hinchados se abrieron al primer toque, dejando que sus lenguas comenzaran su húmeda batalla por un control que no les servía de nada ganar. Las manos de Steve comenzaron a subir y bajar por todo el cuerpo de Danny, acariciando los costados hasta llegar a sus caderas, comenzando nuevamente a subir hasta llegar a sus pectorales, donde los pezones del rubio le esperaban erectos y sensibles. Volvió a bajar, esta vez por su espalda hasta colar sus manos por el bóxer ajustado, cumpliendo uno de sus sueños húmedos más recurrentes: manosear a placer el trasero de Danny.

—Me encanta tu culo —masculló Steve separándose unos segundos de los labios de Danny, lamiendo un poco después de dejar caer su aliento y volver a besarle con hambre—. Podría escribir poemas sobre todas las cosas sucias que quiero hacerle, sobre todo lo que le haré.

Por toda respuesta obtuvo un alzamiento de caderas que le permitió al fin retirar la molesta prenda. Estrujó un poco los globos de carne antes de ir bajando lentamente sus manos por las piernas torneadas, deteniéndose lo justo para deleitarse con sus muslos y sus pantorrillas, sintiendo los músculos contraerse ante su toque.

Se separó un poco para, al fin, poder apreciar con detenimiento el cuerpo desnudo debajo del suyo. La polla de Danny se erguía orgullosa, húmeda y brillante. La cabeza estaba un poco amoratada por la acumulación de sangre y excitación. A Steve le pareció sexy que se curvara un poco a la izquierda, por lo que no pudo evitar relamerse los labios con hambre.

Aunque en realidad, toda la situación le estaba sobrepasando, Danny nunca se había sentido tan deseado. La mirada hambrienta de Steve le asustaba, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera duro y necesitado. Creía ser capaz de correrse solo por esa mirada que se paseaba por su cuerpo, y que sabía que ahora y días atrás, en su imaginación ya le había follado de las formas más sucias y calientes que pudiera maquinar. Así que necesitaba que Steve se moviera o hiciera algo ya, YA, _por favor_ , o se correría de una forma muy patética, y ya no era ningún adolescente para sufrir algo así.

Movió sus caderas en un contoneo que pensó era sugerente, siendo conocedor de que si abría la boca solo saldría un sonido de necesidad, un gemido patético, o una maldición poco apropiada para el momento. Quizás ese movimiento no funcionara, pero la cabeza de abajo era la que llevaba el mando en ese momento y no lograba carburar de forma correcta.

Dio gracias al ver que no tenía que abrir la boca para traer a Steve a la realidad. El moreno salió de su ensoñación con un gruñido, más animal que humano, y volvió a atacar sus labios con urgencia, separando aún más sus piernas con algo de brusquedad y restregando sus caderas, McGarrett aún tenía los pantalones puestos.

La polla de Danny se vio brutalmente torturada entre el áspero toque de la tela y su pecho, incapaz de quejarse con la lengua de Steve hasta la faringe y sus brazos inmovilizados a sus costados.

—Voy a follarte —masculló su jefe, una vez lo liberó del beso, bajando hasta sus orejas, chupando entre palabras—. Te voy a follar tan duro, Danno, que tendrás que usar de nuevo el bastón para poder caminar.

Danny pensó fugazmente que su polla no debió respingar como lo hizo, pero en ese momento poco le importaba sentirse tan excitado por la casi amenaza de muerte de Steve. Quería que se lo follara como mejor le pareciera y después preocuparse por las consecuencias.

Steve no esperó respuesta, depositando un último beso húmedo en los labios de Danny, comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo, dejando que su lengua degustara el salado sabor de su compañero, la saliva brillaba por el húmedo camino descendente. Chupó con deleite su cuello, dejando una notoria marca que al día siguiente le valdría un par de gritos. Aunque merecería totalmente la pena. Cuando llegó al oscuro botón que era el pezón derecho de Danny se deleitó rodeándolo con la lengua, chupando un poco hasta dejarlo duro por completo, tomándolo entre sus dientes, tirando de él para que el cuerpo debajo del suyo se retorciera entre el dolor y el placer.

— _Steve, Steve, Steve_ —Era todo lo que Danny, que al parecer era incapaz de quedarse en silencio, podía articular en ese momento. Steve estaba seguro de que de ahora en adelante cada vez que el rubio dejara salir su nombre de entre sus labios se correría en seco al recordarlo como ahora.

Su pene estaba duro y adolorido entre sus pantalones pero se negaba a separarse un solo milímetro más de ese cuerpo, se negaba a alejar su boca de esa piel que parecía hecha para su disfrute. Entre sus cuerpos no había nada de separación, quien los viera en ese momento no sabría dónde comenzaba Danny o dónde terminaba Steve, y aún así, este último sentía que aún había demasiado espacio entre ellos.

Entre cavilaciones continuó con su camino, deleitándose con la marca de los abdominales de Danny, rozando el contorno de su ombligo hasta sentir la húmeda punta de la polla del rubio chocar contra su barbilla.

Los dos contuvieron la respiración cuando Steve tomó con una de sus manos el hinchado miembro, sintiendo cómo palpitaba ante su toque y de la punta se escurría más líquido seminal. Sin esperar más, después de un breve contacto visual, Steve llevó la punta a su boca, sorbiendo un poco y pasando su lengua por la abertura de la uretra después, degustando el líquido que no paraba de manar.

Estaba tan absorto en su tarea que no se daba cuenta de cómo el cuerpo de Danny se retorcía bajo su toque, las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas para el rubio. Los labios rodeando la punta de su polla, la lengua juguetona que se entretenía esparciendo la humedad a lo largo del tronco de su miembro, la barba raspando entre sus testículos que se contraían con cada oleada de placer… Estaba seguro de que ahora sí se correría sin poder evitarlo.

Como si hubiera leído sus intenciones, Steve se detuvo, dejando ir su polla con un sonido húmedo y sucio que le puso la piel de gallina, la lengua del moreno comenzó a subir y bajar, llegando hasta sus testículos, delineándolos por la mitad, chupando uno y pasando al otro, hasta intentar introducir los dos al mismo tiempo en su boca.

—Para, para —Le detuvo Danny, intentando recuperar el aliento y al mismo tiempo intentando no dejarse ir.

Steve soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver a su compañero tan desmadejado, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, con el cuerpo perlado en sudor la piel brillaba con la luz que se colaba por la ventana.

—Solo mírate —susurró McGarrett sintiendo que su boca volvía a salivar—. Deberías poder verte Danno, porque a parte de mí nadie más podrá hacerlo.

Con un brusco movimiento Steve giró el cuerpo de Danny, dejándole boca abajo y con el culo en pompa.

—Pasemos a mi parte favorita —siguió hablando mientras con sus dos manos separaba las nalgas de Danny, en busca de lo que tanto quería conquistar.

Danny enterró la cabeza entre las sábanas y las almohadas, abochornado hasta la muerte, pero tan caliente que era incapaz de resistirse. El primer lametón le tomó por sorpresa haciéndole soltar un grito nada digno, por lo que el término "muerde almohadas" cobró sentido para él en ese momento, intentando que las emociones no se escaparan de entre sus labios.

La lengua de Steve dio una larga lamida desde su escroto hasta el inicio de sus nalgas, pasando por la entrada de su culo, donde se entretuvo con lametones profundos, paseando la punta alrededor, haciéndole contraerse.

—No te contengas, Danno —dijo Steve aún entre sus nalgas, dejando que su cálido aliento cayera justo en el botón que tanto deseaba profanar—. Quiero escucharte. Quiero que grites mi nombre mientras mi polla se mete aquí —lo último fue acompañado por un dedo que se coló sin delicadeza y comenzó a moverse con fuerza—. Danno, grita mi nombre —un segundo dedo se adentró, sin detener movimiento alguno.

Steve abría y cerraba los dedos, los metía hasta el fondo rozando con brutalidad las paredes internas en busca de su próstata.

—Danno —siguió canturreando McGarrett, ahora con tres dedos en su interior, que vibraba sin parar, cuando al fin el moreno encontró el punto que hacía enloquecer el cuerpo de Danny. Con la mano que no tenía casi enterrada en el culo de su compañero, desabrochó su pantalón, liberando a penas su dolorida erección, que suplicaba enterrarse de una vez en ese cálido paraje hasta derretirse.

Retiró sus dedos con brusquedad, absorto en la tarea de alinear la punta de su polla con la entrada roja y magullada, que le esperaba ansiosa, sin percatarse del sonido de insatisfacción que hizo Danny, ni en cómo alzaba más su caderas para darle un mejor acceso.

—Danny —susurró Steve cuando al fin pudo encontrar la posición perfecta—, esto va a ser genial —Y dejó que todo lo largo de su polla se perdiera en las profundidades del cuerpo contrario.

Ambos soltaron un gruñido cuando el miembro del moreno estuvo completamente dentro. El de Steve fue mucho más notorio, al tener Williams su rostro enterrado en una de las almohadas, con los puños blancos de tanto apretar las sábanas, y el cuerpo tenso por el agudo dolor que le atravesaba, mientras el placer recorría su columna con descargas eléctricas. Consideraba un milagro no haberse corrido aún.

Steve comenzó a moverse con fuerza, entrando y saliendo del apretado y cálido canal, que a duras penas lo recibía. Sus manos estaban ancladas a las caderas de Danny, abriéndole con los pulgares el culo, para admirar cómo su polla resbalaba hasta el fondo, no sin algo de dificultad, saliendo casi por completo, dejando solo la punta dentro, y volviéndose a enterrar a golpes hasta la base de su miembro, chocando sus testículos contra Danny en un chasquido que le volvía loco.

Separó sus manos de las caderas del rubio, sacrificando la perfecta vista que tenía por algo que consideraba mucho mejor, haciendo que solo sus caderas marcaran el ritmo salvaje de la follada. Como pudo levantó el cuerpo de Danny por los antebrazos, haciendo que saliera de su escondite y pegando su espalda contra el pecho. Ahora no habría poder humano que no le dejara deleitarse con los gemidos y jadeos que tanto deseaba escuchar.

—Suel… Stev… Suelta… ¡Suéltame, joder, Steve! —Fue poco más que un sollozo lo que salió de los labios de Danny al ver que era incapaz de volver a su posición, sintiendo los duros embates contra su culo.

Por toda respuesta McGarrett afianzó su agarre en los brazos, moviendo más rápido y brutalmente sus caderas. Sus labios viajaban por el cuello de Danny, dejando marcas amoratadas, embriagándose con su olor. Se sentía explotar con los jadeos de Danny haciendo eco por toda la habitación, con el calor de su cuerpo estrujándole la polla. Le lamió desde la clavícula hasta una de las mejillas, girando su rostro como pudo hasta, sin preámbulos, lograr colar su lengua en la boca del rubio, bebiendo cada uno de sus gemidos.

Cuando sintió que no habría más resistencia, soltó una de sus manos para dirigirla hasta el miembro de Danny, subiendo y bajando su mano con fuerza, al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas.

Su otra mano la utilizó para abrazarle por el pecho y tomarle con fuerza del mentón, dejando su rostro ladeado para que no pudiera liberarse de sus labios en ningún momento. La barba rubia picaba entre sus dedos, la respiración de Danny quemaba entre sus labios, la excitada polla palpitaba entre sus manos, y su cuerpo le estrujaba con una fuerza y un calor tan avasallante, que se sentía a punto de derretirse por completo en su interior.

—Me encantas Danno, te follaría por siempre — _te follaré por siempre_ , corrigió en su mente.

—Steve, más lento —Intentó negociar, usando una de sus manos al fin libres para detener un poco el brutal movimiento de caderas del moreno. Intento inútil, considerando que su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas para nada y debía resignarse, a esa polla entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo al antojo de su dueño—. Steve, por favor, _por favor_ —Y quizás al día siguiente se sentiría estúpido por no poder coordinar su mente y su cuerpo, al ser follado de forma tan deliciosa, y quizás le daría también un puñetazo a McGarrett, porque alguien debía cargar con la culpa. Pero ahora mismo, _justo en ese momento_ , lo único importante era que debía correrse, necesitaba correrse y que Steve también lo hiciera, antes de que de verdad tanto placer lo matara.

Correrse entre los dedos de Steve fue inminente, considerando que estrujaba su miembro de forma brutal al ritmo de su follada. El gemido que soltó fue casi tan largo como los chorros de semen que empaparon las sábanas y que salían uno tras otro mientras Steve seguía machacando su próstata sin tregua.

Cuando pensó que se desmayaría, sintió por fin cómo Steve se corría en su interior, _el muy hijo de puta_ , soltando un gruñido que ahogó con un beso profundo, restregando sus lenguas, sorbiendo un poco antes de soltar, por fin, el cuerpo de Danny, al que poco le importó caer sobre su propio semen.

Se quedaron así lo que pareció una eternidad, Danny recostado en la cama, con el cuello, el culo y, en realidad, todo el cuerpo acalambrado, y Steve de rodillas tras él, aún dentro de su cuerpo, intentando volver a respirar con normalidad.

Estaban húmedos por el sudor y otros fluidos, en los que no querían pensar hasta tener la cabeza más fría, y haber tenido un par de rondas más.

—¿Te vas a quedar así toda la noche? —masculló Danny, una vez que sintió que la voz no le fallaría, refiriéndose al miembro medio duro dentro de él.

—Sí —Se encogió de hombros Steve, moviendo las caderas a los lados—. Planeo quedarme así por siempre —dijo hundiéndose como pudo en el culo de su compañero, que sollozó dolorido.

Danny le dio, por puro milagro y con un quejido de dolor, una patada que le obligó a salir de su cuerpo y, de paso, caer de la cama con un golpe seco. Movimiento del que se arrepintió cuando su cadera y su culo se vieron atravesados por una tremenda punzada de dolor.

—Dame un puñetero respiro —se quejó desde la cama, considerando que realmente necesitaría su bastón.

Contra todo pronóstico, McGarrett se soltó, riendo de buen humor desde el suelo, antes de incorporarse para situarse con cuidado detrás del rubio, abrazándole desde la espalda y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

—Era broma, Danno —Dejó un beso bajo su oreja, apretujando su cuerpo en un cálido y posesivo abrazo—. Así es como planeo quedarme.

* * *

¿Amor, odio, dulces, dinero? O un review, al menos :c


End file.
